Vongola Famiglia
Family Background The Vongola Famiglia has long since been the most powerful Mafia Family in all of Italy. The Vongola Mafia began as a vigilante group to protect the people, first suggested by Cozart Shimon, that Giotto lead. Each generation of the Vongola family has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fullfill this duty. The Vongola had originally started as a model organization that existed to protect people, but their way to protect gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign. To be done by violence and crime. They have had several other Mafia Families serving them, including a few members from the infamous Arcobaleno. They also possess the Vongola Rings, which have been around since the founding of the Mafia Underworld, and are usually in the possession of the main Vongola Members. As of now, it is headed by Vongola Nono, Timoteo, but he will soon be succeeded by Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada . The Vongola Family Being one of the largest Mafia groups in existence, the Vongola have an extremely large following. The Vongola are unique in its structure, in that it accepts other families to be a part of their power, and so, have other families beneath them. The Guardians Called so due to their responsibility and the holders of the Vongola Rings, the Guardians are represented by 6 weather phenomena that appear in the Sky, they are, Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning. And as said by Reborn and others, each Guardian has a role in the Family. The Guardians are the current boss's main Family, and are the last line of defense for the Vongola. It is said that whenever the family runs into trouble, the guardians will arrive to save them. There have been 10 Generations of Guardians thus far. Some of the known Guardian Generations are: *The First Generation Family *The Ninth Generation Family *The Tenth Generation Family Members/Allies Since the Vongola family is one of the largest Mafia groups, it has a lot of members. Some prominent groups includes the Tsuna's family, the Varia and the Chiavarone Famiglia. See Vongola Family and Allies for a full list of members and allies. Traditions Vongola Trial The Vongola Trial is a trial that every Vongola Boss must pass in order to gain a great power. The bosses need to be in a near-death experience in order to take the trial. Inheritance Ceremony The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony is when the Boss to be officially inherits the Title of next Vongola Boss. Since the Vongola Famiglia is one of the biggest Mafia Families in the world, powerful Families from all over the world will travel to attend the Ceremony and see the next Vongola Boss for them. Also, since the Ceremony is an important event for the Vongola Family to retain their power, it is expected that some Mafia Families will either boycott the ceremony or try to prevent it from taking place altogether. Equipment Original Rings.PNG|Original Vongola Rings Sin0.jpg|Vongola Sin Penalty.png|Penalty Vongola Rings The Vongola Rings are priceless, powerful Vongola treasures, and part of the Tri-ni-sette. The types of Flames emitted by Rings are named after these Rings. Sky for Orange, Storm for Red, Rain for Blue, Cloud for Purple, Lightning for Green, Sun for Yellow, and Mist for Indigo. Vongola Rings are used to signify the leader of every generation of the Vongola and the six people most suited to be his or her Guardians. The Boss is always a natural born Sky type. It is even said that the ways that these Guardians are chosen sometimes relate to their relationships with one another, such as the Cloud sometimes being a catalyst for the Storm, and Storm being the catalyst for Lightning (an example of the latter is that Gokudera treats Lambo as an annoying little brother). In the final battle between Tsuna and Byakuran, Vongola Primo was summoned using the Miracle of Shield Dimension. Primo explained that due to the Vongola Rings being split between the boss and the external advisor, the Ring's total Flame output is restrained unlike the Mare Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers of the same Tri Ni Sette. When its Original Form (without the division) is restored, its user is granted incredible power. Vongola Sin The Vongola Sin is a small bottle that the Vongola Boss inherits at every generation that shows proof that the Vongola Boss Candidate has become boss. It was created by Primo to leave behind memories of his battles. It resides in a special box with the Vongola crest that the current Boss protects. It was never mentioned until the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. During the Inheritance Ceremony, the Simon Famiglia managed to steal the Sin. By dripping it onto his ring, Enma was able to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. It was then revealed that the Sin was the only reason why the Shimon went to the Ceremony, and also, was specifically the blood of the first Shimon Boss - Cozart Shimon, supporting the fact that Enma states that the Sin belongs to the Shimon. Penalty The Penalty is the blood of Vongola Primo that can upgrade the Vongola Rings, similar to the way Sin upgrades the Simon Rings. Unknown to the Vongola, the Penalty was kept by Talbot. It was said by Talbot that the Vongola Rings, together with the Box Weapons and the Penalty, can create a power that is able to match the Shimon Rings' power. Trivia *Giotto's Japanese descendants and his own Japanese name is named after Tokugawa Shoguns, like Ieyasu Sawada (Tokugawa Ieyasu), Yoshimune Sawada (Tokugawa Yoshimune), Yoshinobu Sawada (Tokugawa Yoshinobu), Ietsuna Sawada (Tokugawa Ietsuna), Iemitsu Sawada (Tokugawa Iemitsu), Tsunayoshi Sawada (Tokugawa Tsunayoshi). *Timoteo's Guardians are all named after desserts. *In Famiglia popularity poll, Vongola Famiglia ranked 1st and 2nd (Vongola Ten Years Later). *Xanxus states that Giotto moved out to Japan because he was afraid of Vongola Secondo's Flame of Wrath. However, it was actually the first guardian of the Mist Ring, Daemon Spade, that made Primo move to Japan. *Similarities between the Giotto's Family and Tsuna's Family: **'Giotto' and Tsuna look alike and have the same Weapon (though Tsuna's Weapon has a 'X' on it instead of an 'I' and Giotto's hair is blond while Tsuna's hair is brown). Furthermore, both of them have the same idealogy which was also noted by the ninth. **'Knuckle' and Ryohei used their fists to fight. Ryohei in the Future noted that he can't kill, which is also a referrence to their similarities, as the First Sun Guardian accidentally killed someone and stopped being active due to being afraid of taking life again. **'Lampo' and Lambo looked alike and both are cowardly and have both been put into battle, though Tsuna doesn't want Lambo to participate but needs to do so because he's a Vongola Guardian. **'G.' and Gokudera looked alike and was also their Boss' right-hand man. They both are skilled in mid-range combat (the first Storm Guardian uses a Bow and Arrow or Gun while the Gokudera uses Bombs, both of which mid-range combat Weapons). Gokudera's Vongola Box is based after the First Storm Guardian's Bow and Arrow. **'Asari Ugetsu' and Yamamoto both look alike, both use Sword(s), both have deep devotions to their friends (Giotto and Tsuna), and both were faced with the decision to give up something they loved or follow the path of the Blade (they both chose the Blade: the First Rain Guardian gave up music to help Giotto when he was in trouble, and Yamamoto gave up baseball to help Tsuna). **'Daemon Spade' and Mukuro Rokudo share many similar traits. However, Chrome has nothing in common with the 1st Generation Guardian. **'Alaude' and Hibari, as Dino states that Hibari reminds him of the First Vongola Cloud Guardian as he never stood alongside the Family, and never got along with anyone, that he loved being alone. The First Cloud Guardian as well as Hibari both worked in law enforcement (the First Cloud Guardian worked with a secret intelligence agency and being the first head of CEDEF while Hibari was the head of his school prefects). Also, they looked alike, but have different hair and eye colors. See Also *Vongola Bosses *Vongola Messenger Bird Navigation Category:Famiglia